My Blood Is Singing With Your Voice
by LoveAtFirstStaircase
Summary: He sniffed again. Something. No... He sniffed a third time. Someone. Close. It smelled so good. Not like prey. Not like food. Like... like his. - Werewolf!AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so the majority of those who voted wanted the werewolf-fic. And here it is. I'm not sure how often I'll update, though. The title is taken from Florence + The Machine's "Howl". Have fun reading!

* * *

><p>There are many stories about werewolves, shapeshifters, lycans. Or whatever the people that change into a big wolf are called in other cultures and languages. Blaine heard them all while growing up. His mother told him every story she remembered, some of them before he went to bed, some of them while they were baking or cooking and some of them while his father and his two older brothers were away on the night of the full moon. His parents never lied to him about what his father was, about what his brothers were and about what Blaine was. They taught him to respect Mother Moon, how to read Her ever-changing face. When he was growing up they taught him pack rules, pack politics. And when his fifth birthday was coming closer they taught him to read what his father called his 'inner wolf'. They prepared him as best as they could, but his first transformation, which took place on the first full moon after his fifth birthday, hurt nonetheless. But he managed. He integrated into the pack, became the Alpha's youngest son and he grew to like his wolf in some way. But nothing, nothing could prepare him for what happened when he was seventeen.<p>

Kurt on the other hand never heard those stories about werewolves. He never learned about the packs that were roaming the Americas and Canada. So he was even more unprepared for what happened when he was seventeen.

-x-

New Directions had been invited by a company from Westerville to sing at a small event said company had organized. Although the show itself was Saturday night only, they had been asked to come Friday already so they could rehearse at the original venue on Saturday afternoon. Hotel and all expenses were paid for.

Kurt didn't quite know what to make of it, but he decided that he'd look forward to it, because Mr Schue had offered him a solo, much to Rachel's dismay. She, after all, had only a few leading parts in their second number and not a whole song.

They passed the "Welcome to Westerville" sign and in the light of the full moon – Kurt hated November, because it got dark so early – he saw a big dog standing at the edge of the woods that spread to his left. He put a hand to the window of the bus and the dog started howling.

-x-

Blaine had felt twitchy and restless the last days. He knew that it was mostly because of Mother Moon and he looked forward to running with the pack tonight even though it meant he would be exhausted tomorrow.

"Blaine?"

Blaine put his guitar down and looked up. His brother Michael stood in the doorway to his room, only wearing a pair of sweatpants.

"You coming? The pack is assembling and you know Mom will go nuts if you shift inside of the house again."

"Yeah, coming." Blaine sighed and started undressing. After all, his clothes wouldn't magically disappear once he was a wolf. And he wasn't keen on almost choking on his tee's collar or having numb legs because his trousers were too tight.

Michael chuckled. "You can still see the claw marks on the furniture, you know."

Blaine threw his jeans towards his brother. "Shut it, Mike!"

Mike laughed and went back downstairs, most likely to meet their father and the rest of the pack.

Blaine took off his watch and put it on the nightstand before he followed his brother downstairs. Alexandra, their mother, stood by the backdoor, looking out on the grounds where the pack had assembled.

"Take care, Blaine."

He pecked her on the cheek. "I will, Mom."

"And please don't run through catchweed again."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Why was everyone reminding him of embarrassing moments today?

"I promise, Mom."

She hugged him shortly, before he joined the pack, his brother Mike and their father.

Thomas stood there, gaze switching between the moon and his watch. Blaine had always wondered how he knew the exact moment they were forced to shift. But it was probably an alpha-thing, he wasn't sure.

"Let's get ready," Thomas shouted and Blaine got rid of his boxers. It was cold and he just wished he would soon be in his warm fur, running, howling, playing, hunting. Feeling his pack beside him, smelling them, hearing everything and suddenly he was on his knees, hands digging into the ground, pain rippling through his body. As much as he loved his pack and his inner wolf – this was something he hated. It felt a bit like his bones melted and formed new ones. He was sure he lost consciousness for a moment, because suddenly, when he opened his eyes again, everything was different. The world smelled different, it felt different and it looked different. Blaine stretched, his right hind-paw lifting from the ground. He yawned. Sniffed.

There. He sniffed again. Something. No... He sniffed a third time. Someone. Close. It smelled so good. Not like prey. Not like food. Like... like his.

His alpha woofed once, getting their attention. They were going hunting, soon. Hunting was nice. Hunting meant food.

Wind rustled through the leaves and there was it again. All thoughts of food chased from his mind. He turned around, chasing away from their backyard, through the forest. He had problems locating that smell, it was as if it moved. Then, he came to the edge of the forest. A road ahead, he could smell the gas and hear the cars roaring. But above all that, there was something else. A feeling. Knowing, maybe.

Blaine howled.

-x-

"Where have you been?"

Blaine jerked awake. He was cold, shivering and he ached all over. His mind was still fuzzy around the edges and he felt like he had just transformed. But when he opened his eyes he could see that the sun was too high for that. Or what he could see from the sun, because he was partly lying underneath shrubbery and there was also someone standing in front of him.

"I asked you something, Blaine."

His father. His alpha.

Blaine's inner wolf was still too present and even though he was the alpha's son, he was still lower ranked. He presented his neck slightly when he crawled out of the bushes.

"I'm sorry, dad."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

And despite his serious tone, Thomas Anderson handed his son a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.

"Your mother made breakfast. Go, eat something and then we will talk."

He left without another word and Blaine knew he was in trouble.

"So?" Michael poured some maple syrup over his waffles when Blaine entered the kitchen.

"So what?" Blaine went over to the stove and piled pancakes and bacon on his plate.

"Where were you?"

"Not you too, Mike," Blaine sighed.

"But it's a valid question, bro."

Blaine ignored his question and wolfed down his pancakes, wanting to be done with the talk sooner than later, so he could get a shower and maybe three hours or four of sleep, before he was to meet with the rest of the Warblers.

Ten minutes later he found himself knocking at his father's study door.

"Come in, Blaine." The voice was slightly muffled through the closed door.

Blaine opened it and entered. His father pointed towards the seat in front of his desk and Blaine sat down. He looked up and saw that it wasn't his father sitting in front of him, but his alpha. Which, usually, wasn't a good sign.

"Where have you been this night?"

Blaine gulped.

"You know that you endangered our pack. If someone had caught you, the consequences could have been lethal. Yes, we have some basic protection from the government, but that does not mean you are allowed to roam without the protection of the pack."

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered.

Thomas sighed.

"I know you are and it was your first time straying. But I still want an explanation, Blaine."

Blaine looked up and saw his father looking at him. They had the same eyes, but his father's hair color was lighter, already streaked with gray, and he had no curls. Blaine took a deep breath.

"I smelled him, dad. And I … I just had to follow it."

Thomas looked at his son disbelievingly, eyebrows raised. "You smelled him, really."

"Yes, dad, I swear. I know that I shouldn't be able to, not yet, but I did." He closed his eyes, trying to recall the smell and his inner wolf stirred again. "Vanilla and honey and a bit like rain on a hot summer day."

His father chuckled but then he was serious again. "But there have to be consequences, you know that."

Blaine nodded, all excitement suddenly gone. "Yes."

"You won't be allowed to go on the field trip with the Warblers next Saturday." Blaine was about to interrupt, when his father spoke again. "I know, I know, they have no connection to the pack, but they resemble a pack to you, Blaine. And straying from your pack can have severe consequences. Not only for you, but for the pack as well. I just want you to remember that."

Blaine nodded again, he knew that there was no argument that would convince his father otherwise.

"And now off you go, get some sleep before you have to get ready for the concert tonight."

Blaine got up and was about to open the door when his father called his name.

"And Blaine?"

He turned around, the hand still on the doorknob.

"Tomorrow night we're going to have to talk about mating."

Blaine groaned as he left his father's study. That's was the only thing why he hated to be a werewolf: They got the The Talk twice. Double the embarrassment. That would be fun.

Eight hours later found Blaine at the venue. It was a middle-sized hall, with tables in the audience instead of rows of seats. And as soon as Blaine had entered the backstage area Blaine had known he was here. Just that simple. The air was filled with the delicious smell of honey, vanilla and summer rain and something distinctly _him_ that left him wanting for more.

The Warblers would be next on stage and Blaine stood off to the side. He watched another show choir, New Directions, he had read, perform their last number. He was a bit startled, when a boy stepped forward. But even more startled, when the first tunes of "Beauty and the Beast" started playing, the rest of the choir swaying and then starting a slow waltz in the background.

He was captivated by the boy's voice and barely noticed as his fellow Warblers lined up next to and behind him. He applauded with the rest, saw New Directions leaving towards the other side of the stage and followed his friends out onto the stage, performing like he was in trance and he was sure that it wasn't his best performance. But Blaine couldn't get his mind off of the boy, his looks and his wonderful voice and he wondered if he had smelled him. He hoped, singing the last tunes of their second number, that he would find out at the gathering for the choir that was to take place after the concert.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello there! Uhm... wow. Thanks for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts. It's so nice to see that you like my stories. :) Somewhere in this chapter some characters decided to act differently than I wanted and now I have to live with that. That doesn't mean I don't like the chapter, it just makes it a bit more complicated. And as always: I post snippets (of all my stories) on tumblr (I'm missweasley over there), but you can also track mbiswyv on tumblr if you're just interested in this story. 'nuff said, have fun reading!

* * *

><p>Kurt was excited. He could still feel the adrenaline rush from standing on stage although they had been off the stage for almost an hour. The choir that was on stage after them was good, but he barely noticed them. Mr Schue had led them back to their room, telling them how fantastic they had been and now they were in a room somewhere behind the stage, mingling with the other three show choirs.<p>

He stand in line for the buffet between Mercedes and Quinn, frowning at the sheer amount of fast food presented. He hoped that they had at least some salad, antipasti or chicken.

"But you have to admit, Quinn, that those private school boys were really hot in their uniforms," Mercedes said.

"Yes, they were not bad, but..."

"Oh please, don't tell me that you still have a soft spot for Puckerman!" Mercedes shuddered.

Quinn laughed. "Not really, no. I've had my fair share of him and I don't really intend to repeat that. But I still think that those boys are probably more interested in Kurt."

"What?"

"Oh come on, Kurt! At least their lead looks really interested." Quinn nodded her head into the direction of where a group of boys dressed in the uniforms of Dalton Academy stood. Kurt and Mercedes glanced over and as soon as he caught the eye of one of the boys, he looked away, talking with his friends.

"Who's their lead," Mercedes asked?

"The one wearing the uniform, Mercedes."

"Quinn!"

Quinn chuckled and Kurt decided she had too much fun tonight.

"Kurt, please don't look now, okay?"

Kurt frowned but nodded.

"So, see the one who looks over right now?"

"With the hair plastered to his head?"

Quinn nodded and Kurt glanced over his shoulder. Again, for a moment he caught the eye of one, but before he could make anything out, he turned away.

"See, I told you he's interested in Kurt."

"He just happened to look over." Kurt took a plate.

"Sure, and in exactly the same moment you look at him, he decides it's enough?" Quinn shook her head, piling some mozzarella sticks on her plate. "I don't think so, Kurt."

-x-

Kurt was starting to get bored. Yes, the food was quite good – his plate had been filled with salad, baked mini spring rolls and he simply couldn't resist the honeydew melon with Parma ham – but unlike Finn and Puck he couldn't eat all night. And after, he looked at his watch, almost two hours the list of topics he could talk about with the girls grew shorter and shorter. Talking about relationships was his last resort, but he didn't want to listen to Rachel ranting on about Finn and their on-again-off-again relationship. That was just too exhausting. And they weren't leaving anytime soon, it seemed. Mr Schue was talking animatedly with the directors of the other show choirs, some of the private school boys were hitting on Santana, Brittany and Quinn and Puck and Finn were talking with some of the boys of the third choir – he hadn't bothered remembering the name – either about sports or computer games. He contemplated having another helping of melon with ham when someone next to him spoke.

"Hi."

Kurt jumped slightly and turned around to see the lead of the private school choir, the Warblers from Dalton Academy, if he remembered correctly. He blinked and said nothing, but that didn't seem to deter the other boy.

"I'm Blaine." Blaine offered his hand for Kurt to shake.

"Kurt." Kurt took it.

"I loved your rendition of Beauty and the Beast." Blaine's smile was sincere, his eyes sparkling.

"Thank you." Kurt felt the smile tugging the corners of his lips upwards.

"Would you like to go for a walk? There isn't much to do here and I guess we could make use of the stage. I would love to hear you sing again!"

Kurt blushed slightly. It couldn't be that he Blaine flirted with him, could it? He looked over to where his friends were standing and saw Quinn looking at him, grinning. She waved her hands as if she wanted to shoo him away, grinned broadly and winked.

Kurt closed his eyes for a second then looked back at Blaine. "Sure, why not?"

He followed Blaine out of the room and once the door was closed behind them there was only the noise their shoes were making on the tiled floor. Kurt hadn't noticed how loud it had been inside the room, but now the silence wrapping around him was comforting.

They were a few paces away when Blaine started talking.

"So what's your vocal range?"

"What?" Kurt was clearly surprised by that question. Hardly anyone was interested in his range, most people simply told him that his voice was too girlish.

"Your vocal range, it's really amazing. Tenor with a higher range?"

Kurt felt his face heating up, blushing. "No, actually I'm a countertenor."

Blaine laughed in amazement. "Oh wow. New Directions are lucky to have you."

"Are you serious?" Kurt felt like his feet were glued to the floor.

Blaine turned around, only one or two steps ahead. "Of course I am. God, we have been looking for a countertenor for ages!" He held his hand out. "Now, come on! I really want to hear you sing again."

Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand and took it, letting the other boy lead him down the halls.

-x-

Blaine felt wonderful. Amazing. Thrilled. _Alive_. Walking down the hall next to him, _holding his hand_ was his mate. Well, mate-to-be more likely, but that was a small detail he would work on. Kurt smelled so good and Blaine felt like he floated rather than walked. All around him was the scent of Kurt – vanilla, honey and summer rain. He surmised that he could only smell it this intensively because it was the evening after full moon and his wolf was still present enough. The contact of their hands made his skin tingly and if he could have, he would have pulled Kurt close, but that would have frightened Kurt. And he wanted, needed to see him again.

"How is it," asked Kurt suddenly.

"How is what?" For a second Blaine was afraid. Afraid that Kurt knew or could sense his wolf. He knew it was possible, maybe Kurt had relatives in one of the packs?

"Going to a private school."

Oh, that. "It's okay, I guess." Blaine shrugged. "I mean, it's really wonderful that there's a no bullying policy -"

"There is?" interrupted Kurt and Blaine looked at him. He looked hopeful and a bit vulnerable.

"Yes, we have some teenagers that … um … seek refuge, so to speak."

Kurt didn't answer.

"Just last year we had this new student, Andrew, who was bullied at his old school because he was gay and I heard that they had beaten him pretty bad."

They arrived at one of the doors that lead to the auditorium and Blaine opened it, holding it for Kurt. All the while he never let go of his hand.

"Your school sounds..." But Kurt interrupted himself as Blaine led him up the few stairs towards the stage, only some small lights illuminating the stage, guiding them.

Kurt chuckled nervously as he reached the top of the stairs. "This is a bit creepy."

Blaine reacted instinctively, putting his hands on Kurt's hips and leaning over his shoulder. "I'll protect you, I promise."

Kurt turned around in that moment, their faces now mere inches away. The movement brought a new wave of scent and Blaine inhaled deeply.

"Are you sure that you want to sing here?" Kurt's voice was a whisper.

Blaine could feel his wolf growl and he was sure that some of that noise made his way through his lips, slipping into the space between him and Kurt, lingering there.

"Blaine, what -"

But Blaine could feel his wolf take over. It had been a bad idea to be alone with Kurt, so shortly after the full moon with his wolf still being able to smell his mate.

He grabbed Kurt's shoulders and pulled him close, baring his teeth a bit, before he bit down on Kurt's neck. Not enough to draw blood, but definitely enough to leave a set of teeth imprinted in the skin. He sucked, savoring the taste of Kurt. He tasted exactly like he smelled, only better.

But soon enough, Kurt regained control over himself and pushed Blaine away. Kurt stared at him for a moment, but all Blaine could really see was the mark on Kurt's neck. Dark against the light skin and perfect, so perfect.

Blaine barely realized as Kurt ran past him, away from him, only leaving the scent of vanilla, honey and summer rain.

It was probably hours later, but he couldn't be sure. Blaine had been sitting on the stage for what felt like hours, scolding himself for giving in to his wolf and fucking up completely. He felt certain that he would see Kurt never again.

So when the door opened and light streamed in from the hallway, his head shot up, hoping beyond hope that it was Kurt. But it wasn't.

"Blaine?" That was Nick's voice. "Are you here?"

"Yes." Blaine's voice was a bit raspy.

"Oh thank goodness!" Nick turned around, screaming into the hall, "I found him!"

Blaine sighed.

"Come, Blaine, we want to leave, we are the last ones."

"Are the other choirs already gone?"

"Yes, New Directions left a bit more than half an hour ago and Silver Sounds left at the same time we started looking for you."

Blaine sighed and got up, walking over towards his friend.

"What's wrong, Blaine," Nick asked when Blaine came closer, his face more visible in the light of the hallway than in the dim light on stage.

"I fucked up, Nick."

-x-

Kurt ran away, through the halls and suddenly he was standing outside. It was cold outside, almost freezing, but Kurt didn't care. He just wanted as much space between him and this Blaine as possible. He paced up and down, restless, trying to grasp what Blaine had done with him. No, not with him, to him. Kurt's hand found its way to the mark on his neck and there was a dull pain as Kurt pressed lightly. He sat down, leaning against the wall of the building and pulled his knees closer to his body.

And suddenly Kurt realized that he was crying silently. He had thought that Blaine was a nice guy, and he could have imagined striking up a friendship with him. But now that seemed out of question. It wasn't that Blaine wasn't good looking and yes, he even had hoped a bit that he was gay, but...

Kurt clenched his teeth together. Karofsky hadn't brought him down and neither would Blaine Anderson. He got up and wiped the tears away, hoping that he wouldn't meet anyone on his way to the restroom.

About ten minutes later, he had made sure as hell that his cheeks weren't red and his eyes weren't puffy anymore from crying, he entered the room were the other members of the choirs were still gathered. When he opened the door it was like walking into a wall of noise. He looked for the girls and saw Quinn waving at him.

Quinn grinned broadly but with every step he got closer her smile became smaller and her frown deeper. She pulled him a bit to the side.

"What's that, Kurt?"

Instinctively he covered the hickey with his hand.

Quinn turned around.

"'Cedes!"

Mercedes came over and Quinn pried Kurt's hand away from his neck.

"Oh my goodness, what did he do to you Kurt?"

But Kurt shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it. Only thinking about it made him feel teers stinging in his eyes and crying was the least thing he wanted to do.

Mercedes hugged Kurt closely. "Do you want to leave?" she whispered in his ear.

He nodded.

"Alright, we'll leave, then."

She let go of him, but not of his hand and tugged him towards where Mr Schue was standing. Quinn followed behind.

Kurt barely registered what they told him, but they left barely ten minutes later, the boys grumbling, but following. All the while, even when they were in the bus, Mercedes and Quinn never left his side and Kurt was thankful for that, even though he wondered when he had become Quinn's protege.


End file.
